


You Know More About Owls Than I Do

by BlueMoony (Anglachel54)



Series: Tiny Hands AU [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, Daddy!Ohm, Family Feels, Gen, Kid!Delirious, Kid!Vanoss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/BlueMoony
Summary: When I wrote that Evan hooted like an owl in the previous story, I thought damn. That is so flippin cute...Cute enough for its own story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you want to hear Evan's actual attempt at hooting like an owl check out Moo's GTA vid 'A Titan of a Job Mission' (~7:41). Evan honks the Night Owl carhorn saying it sounds like an owl. It doesn't - Moo replies with the title of this fic, Evan hoots to recover his point.

Sunday afternoons were all about relaxing and sleep.

Or at least they used to be, Ryan mused mid-yawn.

He adjusted the blankets around himself before wistfully glancing over at the futon he'd set up on the floor, not too far from the couch. He could see Jonathan's sleeping form under the blankets with Buddy curled up next to him. The picture was sweet even with the army of teddy bears surrounding the pair.

"Dada."

"Right, right." Ryan grinned at the insistent tone as he reached for the remote. Changing the channel soon had the opening credits appear and Ryan couldn't help but gush inwardly at how cute his son was when he glanced over at him.

Evan was dressed in his owl onesie and was clutching his already beloved Hoodini™ doll in his arms, nearly bouncing with excitement.

The moment the majestic Snowy Owl appeared on the screen, the little boy nearly jumped off the couch with delight.

"Who-o-o! Who-o-o!" Evan hooted, flapping his arms in sync with the flying avian. He paused only to beam up at his father with bright eyes. "Who-o-o, Dada!"

Ryan only chuckled, far more entertained by his son than the actual tv.

His brother and Buddy, on the other hand, didn't even flinch at the noise and continued to nap peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> -Hoodini is an owl magician from a kids tv show (which is a cross between the Wiggles and Blues Clues) in this universe
> 
> *Dedicated to all the sunday afternoons/evenings spent watching history docos and Ghost Hunters with my dad.


End file.
